


Red String of Fate

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: Sylvix Week 2k19 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, Sylvixweek2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: [Sylvix Week | Day 2 - Soulmates] «Hai detto che vedi un filo. È rosso, legato al tuo anulare?»Il giovane assentì con un'espressione guardinga, mormorando poi un: «Che cosa significa? E perché li posso vedere?»[...]«È… una condizione passeggera», rispose la professoressa, senza però rispondere effettivamente alle domande che le erano state poste, «conosci la Dea, giusto?»Felix storse il naso, del tutto impreparato a quel quesito che gli sembrava essere fuori luogo in quella situazione.«Tutti la conoscono, eccetto lei Professoressa», ribatté.Byleth sembrò voler ignorare del tutto quella sorta di accusa per riprendere il suo discorso con un: «Pare che… in passato le persone potessero essere un grado di trovare le proprie anime gemelle attraverso questi fili rossi. Un… dono della Dea che è andato perso nel tempo».





	Red String of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> **Personaggi:** Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Byleth Eisner, Sothis  
**Rating:** SAFE  
**Parole:** 12345  
**Prompt:** Soulmates  
**Warnings:** Soulmates, Attacchi di Panico  
**Note:**  
**1.** Scritta per il Day 2 della [Sylvix Week 2019.](https://sylvix-week.tumblr.com)  
**2.**Tutti hanno un'anima gemella ma nessuno lo sa. L'abilità di vedere i fili rossi che uniscono le persone è andata persa nel tempo, probabilmente con i Figli della Dea.  
**3.** QUINDI… nessuno può vederli tranne Felix che a causa di 'un incidente' si sveglia con la facoltà di vedere il filo rosso di tutte le persone, il suo compreso.  
**4.** L'incidente di Felix. Byleth stava per usare il Battuto Divino e Felix le ha afferrato il braccio o comunque l'ha toccata. Non è 'tornato indietro nel tempo' ma il suo corpo ne ha risentito ugualmente e il poter vedere i fili rossi è una delle conseguenze.  
**5.** Ho scritto un mucchio di cavolate, lo so. Ma ho cercato di rendere la cosa più naturale possibile XD   
**6.** La DedueAshe e la DimitriClaude sono appena accennate.  
**7.** NON BETATA! E sono 12345 parole. Ho faticato per avere un numero così perfetto XD

Byleth non amava particolarmente utilizzare il Battito Divino perché, per quanto fosse utile, rappresentava per lei una sorta di sconfitta e monito.

Era un'abilità vantaggiosa, ed era rassicurante avere la certezza di poter ripercorrere i propri passi ed evitare  _ leggerezze _ dalle conseguenze pericolose. Tuttavia la metteva anche in condizione di rendersi conto di quanto fosse semplice fare errori di valutazione, che nel peggiore dei casi potevano costare la vita ai suoi studenti.

Perché anche se aveva visto perire innumerevoli persone nella sua carriera da mercenaria - ed altrettante avevano assaggiato il filo della sua spada -, da quando era diventata parte del corpo docenti del Garreg Mach aveva iniziato a sentire il peso di quelle giovani esistenze che si affidavano a lei con cieca fiducia.

I suoi studenti erano importanti e voleva proteggerli in ogni modo possibile. Voleva evitare errori di calcolo e far concludere ogni battaglia senza il tarlo del dubbio che le sussurrava un:  _ cosa avresti fatto senza il Battito Divino?  _

_ "Ti sei affezionata a loro~" _ , la canzonava Sothis nella sua testa.

_ "Sì",  _ si ritrovava costretta ad ammettere,  _ "e anche tu", _ aggiungeva alla fine, certa di aver colto nel segno.

Per quel motivo non si sorprese più di tanto quando senti la voce della Dea, colma di preoccupazione e terrore, strillarle in un orecchio: " _ Usa il Battito Divino! Ora! Subito!" _

A pochi metri da loro, Sylvain era stato colpito dalla lancia di uno dei loro avversari che aveva mirato, con la chiara intenzione di uccidere, nel punto di congiunzione dell'armatura tra il braccio e la spalla.

Lo sentí emettere un verso di dolore acuto e guardandosi rapidamente attorno, Byleth comprese di non poter fare niente di concreto per lui. Mercedes infatti si trovava troppo lontana per assistere l'altro ragazzo e l'emorragia difficilmente si sarebbe potuta arrestare comprimendo la ferita. Aveva fatto male i calcoli, e quella disattenzione stava costando caro ad uno dei suoi studenti. 

Inghiottí quella fastidiosa sensazione di sconfitta, affidandosi ancora una volta al potere della Dea che viveva in lei e si preparò a fare appello al Battito Divino. La testa si fece sin da subito più leggera ma a differenza delle volte precedenti avvertì accanto a sé un disperato:  _ «Sylvain!» _ , seguito dalla spalla di Felix contro la sua.

Probabilmente stava correndo verso il suo migliore amico, lanciando via la maschera di insofferenza che lo caratterizzava per abbracciare una ben più naturale preoccupazione.

In un'altra situazione non vi avrebbe fatto troppo caso, ma era la prima volta che utilizzava il Battito Divino a contatto con un altro essere vivente ed era ormai troppo tardi per bloccare quel processo.

Dinanzi ai suoi occhi infatti iniziarono a scorrere rapide le immagini degli ultimi momenti della battaglia e in un battito di ciglia tutto si fermò, riportandola a quel nuovo presente.

Le ci volle un momento per riuscire a riprendersi dallo shock, e quando riuscì a riordinare le sue priorità per prima cosa scagliò la Spada della Creazione contro il nemico che stava per colpire Sylvain e solo dopo cercò con lo sguardo Felix.

Non era accanto a lei -  _ "Cosa ti aspettavi? Che venisse coinvolto nel Battito Divino?" _ , le chiese Sothis con tono piccato, senza però nascondere un pizzico di preoccupazione -, ma si trovava non tanto distante, a coprire la posizione che gli era stata assegnata. E per quanto quello fosse rassicurante, Byleth non poté fare a meno di notare una sorta di confusione nel volto del giovane ragazzo.

Era pallido e aveva schivato in modo goffo un fendente che, in condizioni normali, avrebbe bloccato per preparare un contrattacco.

Byleth, senza pensarci su due volte, gli corse subito incontro, pronta a sostenerlo e ad aiutarlo contro il suo nemico. La sua priorità era ovviamente finire quella battaglia senza perdite e nel minor tempo possibile, ma trovò in ogni caso impossibile non interrogarsi sugli effetti che quel contatto non voluto avrebbe avuto su entrambi.

  
  
  
  


Quando Felix riaprì gli occhi non poté fare a meno di chiedersi quando li avesse chiusi effettivamente. Riconobbe subito, anche se un po' frastornato, il soffitto dell'infermeria e si ritrovò a dedurre di essere finito lì per un incidente di battaglia o in allenamento.

Si portò lentamente una mano alla fronte, cercando di fare memoria sulle vicende che lo avevano condotto in quel luogo.

_ “Non ero in allenamento” _ , si disse perché nella sua mente balenarono le immagini di una battaglia contro dei ladri, accigliandosi poi al ricordo di una fastidiosa e improvvisa sensazione di nausea che gli aveva fatto girare la testa, accompagnata dalla professoressa Byleth che gli correva incontro con un'espressione strana, che stonava sul suo viso inespressivo… e dopo quello il niente.  _ Il nulla più totale. _

_ “Sono stato colpito da qualcosa?” _ , ponderó, e dopo aver fatto un ulteriore piccolo sforzo di memoria - che lo portò a dedurre di non essere ferito in nessuna parte del suo corpo -, arrivò alla conclusione che in battaglia non gli era accaduto niente di anomalo oltre a quell'improvvisa nausea.

_ “Intossicazione alimentare?”,  _ ipotizzó ancora, trovando quella soluzione particolarmente sensata dato che, se non ricordava male, era stata Annette l'ultima a cucinare e la ragazza, per quanto cara e sempre pronta a impegnarsi al massimo delle sue forze, non era di certo la cuoca più attenta del Monastero.

Sospirò rumorosamente, concludendo con un pizzico di sollievo di non sentirsi poi così male. Gli girava ancora un poco la testa e si sentiva confuso, ma si sarebbe risolto tutto con un po' di riposo - non che gli andasse realmente ma non voleva neanche rischiare di prolungare inutilmente la sua degenza comportandosi in modo irresponsabile.

Allontanò la mano dalla fronte e solo in quel momento notò un qualcosa di fuori posto: un filo rosso legato, con un leggero e delicato fiocchetto, al suo anulare.

Aggrottó le sopracciglia e sollevandosi fino a mettersi seduto, si ritrovò a seguire quel filo con lo sguardo. Dalla sua mano cadeva prima sul letto e poi sul pavimento, e da lì, in morbide onde, andava a sparire sotto la porta.

«Che razza di scherzo è questo?», borbottó a denti stretti, tentando con l'altra mano di afferrare e strappare via quel cordoncino, ma le sue dita non riuscirono a stringersi neanche una volta attorno a quel filo scarlatto. Sembrava  _ inconsistente  _ ma al tempo stesso appariva ai suoi occhi in modo tremendamente reale.

Testardo, tentò di nuovo di afferrarlo ma il risultato non mutò, e dinanzi a quella sorta di sconfitta Felix iniziò a sentirsi vagamente agitato. La leggera confusione che lo aveva accompagnato fino a quel momento stava lentamente scemando, lasciando spazio alla lucidità che, tuttavia, non fece sparire quel filo rosso.

Sfregó la mano contro le lenzuola, la strinse in un pugno fino a farsi male nel sentire le unghie affondare nella pelle e provó addirittura ad agitare l'intero braccio nella speranza di staccare quel filo o di vederlo sparire. Inutilmente.

Imprecò a denti stretti, con il cuore in gola ed il viso pallido, quasi privato di tutto il sangue. Non provava quella sensazione di agitazione e di impotenza da anni, dalla morte di Glenn per essere precisi, e complici quei ricordi tutt’altro che piacevoli, gli venne quasi naturale guardarsi attorno alla ricerca di una lama qualsiasi o di un paio di forbici.

Di tutto pur di cercare, con la forza, di liberarsi di quel filo. Era un gesto estremo, ma Felix non sapeva assolutamente come gestire quel tipo di situazioni, soprattutto nel bel mezzo di un attacco di panico come quello, che gli stava facendo sorgere non poche domande sulla sua salute mentale.

La sua ricerca si interruppe però sul nascere, bloccata dal lento cigolare della porta dell'infermeria. Sull'uscio apparve la familiare figura della professoressa Byleth e provò, forse per la prima volta dopo anni e anni, una sorta di sollievo all'idea di non essere solo.

Tuttavia gli bastò un unico sguardo per cambiare in parte idea. Infatti non poté non notare lo stesso filo rosso legato attorno all'anulare della giovane donna, e pur non essendo collegati l'uno all'altro, li trovò fin troppo simili per essere una semplice coincidenza.

E se da una una parte continuava a sentirsi leggermente sollevato dalla presenza della sua insegnante e dal solo pensiero di non essere l'unico ad avere al dito quell'assurdo filo, dall'altra sentiva di trovare quella situazione talmente assurda da non riuscire neanche lontanamente a prendere in considerazione il potersi rilassare.

Quelle sensazioni di disagio, ovviamente, andarono a riflettersi sul suo volto sprovvisto della sua solita maschera di indifferenza.

«Stai bene Felix?», domandò la giovane donna, accostandosi al letto. Sul viso apparentemente inespressivo dell'insegnante vi era una nota di preoccupazione che non sfuggì allo sguardo allenato di Felix. Nel corso dei mesi tutti, perfino lui, avevano imparato a scorgere quelle piccole espressioni e, lentamente, anche la stessa donna sembrava aver imparato in qualche modo ad aprirsi ai suoi studenti. E alla luce di quell'esperienza pregressa, Felix non poté non guardarla serio in viso, esitando per un momento prima di riuscire ad aprir bocca senza far tremare la voce.

«Cosa diavolo sta succedendo?», gracchiò infatti con tono secco, alzando la mano per mostrarle il filo rosso.

Byleth fissò l'arto del giovane per qualche istante prima di guardarlo di nuovo in volto.

«Ti sei sentito male in battaglia», esordì la professoressa dopo un attimo di silenzio, tentando probabilmente di sviare il discorso, ma Felix la interruppe senza pensarci due volte.

«Intendo questo fottutissimo filo! Che cosa significa?», la incalzò.

Byleth rimase ancora muta, con un'espressione quasi assente per qualche momento, e Felix non poté non porsi una sola e semplice domanda che parve ribaltare completamente quella già assurda situazione.

_ "E se… li vedessi solo io?" _

Non aveva preso in considerazione quella possibilità perché gli era bastato vedere il filo pendere dall'anulare della professoressa per dare per scontato il fatto che anche lei potesse vederli. Portò istintivamente la mano sulla fronte, emettendo un lamento nel vedere quel maledetto cordoncino scarlatto ondeggiare placido davanti ai suoi occhi.

_ “Che cosa significano questi dannati fili? Perché posso vederli?” _

Il suo respiro si fece sin da subito più rapido e pesante, e il cuore iniziò a battere talmente forte da fargli quasi male. Qualsiasi cosa gli fosse accaduta in battaglia, e che lo aveva portato di conseguenza a vedere quei fili, non era un qualcosa che poteva affrontare brandendo la sua spada e quella sensazione di impotenza lo spaventò ulteriormente.

«Felix», riprese Byleth con tono più fermo, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri che, liberi da ogni freno, stavano correndo da una parte all'altra, tra ipotesi per lo più tragiche come la sua imminente morte.

Si costrinse a guardarla, incapace di nascondere la sua palese agitazione. 

«Calmati. Non sei in pericolo di vita», commentó con voce sicura, senza il più minimo accenno di dubbio.

«Come può esserne certa?», ritorse senza mezzi termini Felix, cercando negli occhi di Byleth delle risposte oltre che delle rassicurazioni e certezze.

«Hai detto che vedi un filo. È rosso, legato al tuo anulare?»

Il giovane assentì con un'espressione guardinga, mormorando poi un: «Che cosa significa? E perché li posso vedere?»

Byleth esitò per l’ennesima volta, forse alla ricerca delle parole giuste, e Felix si costrinse ad attendere paziente che la sua professoressa riprendesse il discorso. Voleva abbaiarle contro e sfogarsi, ma in qualche modo fu in grado di mantenere il controllo.

«È… una condizione passeggera», rispose la professoressa, senza però rispondere effettivamente alle domande che le erano state poste, «conosci la Dea, giusto?»

Felix storse il naso, del tutto impreparato a quel quesito che gli sembrava essere fuori luogo in quella situazione.

«Tutti la conoscono, eccetto lei Professoressa», ribatté.

Byleth sembrò voler ignorare del tutto quella sorta di accusa per riprendere il suo discorso con un: «Pare che… in passato le persone potessero essere un grado di trovare le proprie anime gemelle attraverso questi fili rossi. Un… dono della Dea che è andato perso nel tempo».

Il ragazzo sbatté più volte le palpebre nel sentire quella spiegazione che, alle sue orecchie, suonó sia campata per aria che estremamente veritiera. Da una parte gli sembrava assurdo che la professoressa sapesse certe cose riguardo alla Dea - il padre l'aveva tenuta lontana dalla religione e più volte le erano state spiegate nozioni che tutti al contrario consideravano basilari - ma dall'altra non poté neanche non riportare alla mente alcuni precetti religiosi che parlavano di una sorta di  _ filo rosso del destino  _ che un tempo legava le persone indissolubilmente.

Era probabile, considerò tentando di trovare una spiegazione logica, che in quanto  _ donna _ la professoressa avesse sentito parlare di quella leggenda romantica - che sicuramente faceva sospirare le ragazzine. O forse, tentò ancora, era a causa della sua vicinanza a tratti sospetta con Lady Rhea. Magari la stava istruendo sui precetti della Dea.

Si guardò di nuovo la mano, spostando poi lo sguardo su quella dell'insegnante. Qualsiasi fosse stata la risposta giusta, Felix avrebbe tanto voluto sbottare un:  _ «Stronzate» _ , ma il filo era lì e quello non cambiava.

Prese un profondo respiro, facendo appello al suo autocontrollo - d'altro canto, odiava farsi vedere debole o confuso, e aveva dato spettacolo davanti alla professoressa troppo a lungo.

«Perché… proprio a me? Perché proprio adesso?», chiese modulando la voce per farla suonare calma e controllata anche se dentro di sé si stavano agitando una miriade di sentimenti.

«Non saprei. Ma forse… la Dea vuole insegnarti qualcosa...», dichiarò Byleth. E anche se la sua stessa affermazione suonò alle orecchie di Felix più come una domanda, il giovane non poté fare a meno di prendere in considerazione quell'opzione. D'altro canto Byleth era la sua professoressa e la stimava come guerriera, e forse era proprio per il riflesso di quell'ammirazione e rispetto che gli sembrava semplice fidarsi di lei.

«E cosa avrebbe voluto insegnarmi con questi fili?»

Era un quesito stupido e ancor prima di sentire la risposta, Felix si sentì certo di conoscerla già, perché sembrava tanto una di quelle situazioni dei romanzetti cavallereschi che Ingrid e Ashe tanto amavano.

«Credo… spetti a te scoprirlo».

  
  
  
  


Quando Byleth richiuse la porta alle sue spalle non poté non concedersi un sospiro. Era stato difficile parlare con Felix anche perché, generalmente, il ragazzo sembrava essere essere più portato per la spada che per la comunicazione.

Si era infatti immaginata di dover arginare paura e rabbia nel suo allievo ma alla fine, forse complice il fatto che Felix era cresciuto con i precetti della Dea ben in mente, sembrava essere andato tutto bene. 

_ "Ci avrà creduto?" _ , si ritrovò però a domandare a Sothis, la quale storse il naso ed emise uno sbuffo rumoroso.

_ “Non hai mica mentito! Hai solo omesso la verità! E se tu avessi recitato in modo più convincente, non mi avresti fatto questa domanda" _ , rispose l'altra,  _ "alla fine dovevi solo ripetere quello che ti dicevo io con più trasporto!" _

Byleth non riuscì a controbattere. Non era una brava attrice e le espressioni facciali non erano di certo il suo forte, ma ovviamente non poteva neanche permettersi di far sapere a Felix ciò che era realmente accaduto.

In ogni caso, era stato inaspettato per entrambe scoprire le conseguenze di quel contatto involontario sul corpo del giovane. Inizialmente avevano pensato solo alla nausea e allo stordimento, ma nel nominare quei  _ fili rossi _ la situazione aveva preso una piega ben diversa.

Perché la stessa Byleth, in seguito quell’incidente, aveva acquisito quella strana e curiosa abilità ed era stata Sothis -tanto affascinata quanto preoccupata - a raccontarle una storia che aveva fondamenta antiche nelle credenze del Fódlan.

Da quel che diceva Sothis - non sapeva neanche lei il motivo di quella conoscenza o  _ ricordo  _ -, in passato solo alcune persone erano in grado di vedere la propria anima gemella e sembrava essere un dono della Dea per i più meritevoli.

In ogni caso era stata proprio Sothis a suggerirle le risposte per i quesiti di Felix, lasciandole solo il compito di riportare passo passo le sue parole- e non era per niente facile ripetere ciò che le strillava nelle orecchie e, soprattutto, non era una passeggiata riuscire ad apparire credibile agli occhi di un adolescente sospettoso di natura.

_ "Perché credi che il suo corpo abbia reagito così?" _ , chiese infine, allontanando quei pensieri per cercare una risposta ad altri misteri che avevano bisogno di essere risolti. Era comprensibile il fatto che lei avesse scoperto quella nuova abilità - succedevano un sacco di cose strane attorno alla sua persona -, ma non era per niente normale quello che era invece accaduto a Felix.

Sothis incroció le braccia al petto, assumendo un'espressione pensierosa.

_ "Forse… riguarda il segno che porta. È un Segno Maggiore di Fraldarius, no?" _ , ipotizzó.

Byleth assentì.

_ "Il suo segno potrebbe aver reagito con il tuo mentre utilizzavi il Battito Divino, e gli hai trasmesso questa abilità", _ proseguì la Dea, guardando con curiosità il filo rosso che pendeva dalla mano pallida di Byleth,  _ “poteva andare peggio ad entrambi, no?” _

La giovane donna non rispose, ma a sua volta osservò il cordoncino rosso legato al suo anulare. Portatore di una romantica promessa che non sapeva assolutamente come affrontare.

_ “Ora che sai che Felix sta bene… perchè non andiamo a cercare la tua anima gemella?” _ , domandò Sothis, con tono eccitato.

_ “Andrai a cercarla anche senza il mio permesso. Vero? ” _ , sospirò Byleth,  _ “In ogni… non mi importa di scoprirlo”, _ aggiunse infine un poco imbarazzata, allontanandosi a grandi passi dall’infermeria mentre Sothis si lamentava a gran voce della sua mancanza di curiosità.

La ignorò - o almeno cercò di farlo -, riportando i suoi pensieri a Felix, sperando che gli effetti di quel contatto scemassero il più velocemente possibile perché di una cosa era sicura: lei poteva sopportare la vista di quei fili ma Felix era un anti-romantico e l'idea che il ragazzo potesse vedere le anime gemelle di tutti, inclusa la sua, poteva essere vista da questo come una sorta di tortura e non come un insegnamento.

  
  
  
  


In assenza di altre spiegazioni, Felix si era sentito costretto a fidarsi delle parole della sua professoressa. Non aveva avuto altra scelta in fondo. Byleth non sempre gli era sembrata convinta delle sue stesse affermazioni, ma dall'altra parte Felix aveva già sentito parlare del  _ filo rosso del destino _ e non poteva escludere categoricamente che la Dea avesse voluto fargli quello scherzo di cattivo gusto.

_ "E cosa dovrebbe insegnarmi questa cosa? È una seccatura bella e buona" _ , pensò fissando per l'ennesima volta il filo scarlatto che faceva bella mostra sulla sua mano.

Non aveva mai avuto un buon rapporto con la Dea e con i suoi insegnamenti e, di certo, non poteva definirsi un fervente praticante ai livelli di Mercedes, ma suo malgrado credeva nell’esistenza di un’entità superiore - ed era un qualcosa insito nella sua educazione, non un suo bisogno.

Accigliato, agitò il braccio con un'espressione incupita, constatando in quel modo che il non poterlo  _ 'afferrare fisicamente' _ implicava fortunatamente anche una sorta di inconsistenza totale che non gli avrebbe di certo impedito di allenarsi nei giorni successivi.

_ "Ci mancava solo perdere gli allenamenti" _ , aggiunse mentalmente, storcendo il naso in una smorfia.

Si lasciò andare all’indietro nel letto con un tonfo, sollevando poi la mano davanti al viso per continuare ad osservare quel filo. Per quanto lo trovasse assurdo e inutile, non poteva neanche fare a meno di continuare a guardarlo, quasi in attesa di vederlo cambiare forma o scomparire.

Era ben lontano dal sentirsi totalmente rilassato e a suo agio in quella situazione, era infatti certo di essere sull'orlo di una nuova crisi di nervi - o di un attacco di panico -, ma in un modo o nell'altro sapeva di dover mantenere la calma. D'altronde non era da lui comportarsi come un essere privo di controllo, non era una bestia animata dagli istinti più gretti.

_ "Non come il Cinghiale" _ , aggiunse tra sé e sé, venendo però in quel modo colpito da un'ulteriore considerazione che lo lasciò non poco spiazzato.

Il filo rosso che pendeva dal suo anulare - e che aveva visto anche sulla mano della professoressa - significava incontrovertibilmente la presenza di quella che veniva chiamata  _ anima gemella _ . E se Felix poteva vedere quei cordoncini... probabilmente avrebbe anche potuto vedere quello di tante altre persone, compreso Dimitri.

_ "Ammesso e non concesso che quella bestia possa avere un'anima gemella" _ , pensò sprezzante, accigliandosi però nell'osservare ancora il suo filo rosso che, adagiato sul pavimento in placide spire, spariva sotto lo stipite della porta andando chissà dove.  _ Da chissà chi. _

Quel filo era collegato alla sua anima gemella e Felix, onestamente, non aveva mai pensato alla possibilità di averne una. Aveva sempre preferito stringere l'elsa di una spada all'idea di vedersi mano nella mano con una ragazza e anzi, l'idea lo disgustava. E se proprio doveva essere sincero, l'unica persona con la quale avrebbe trovato  _ accettabile _ passare il resto della sua vita era Sylvain.

Solo la Dea sapeva che fine avrebbe fatto quel donnaiolo se non ci fosse stato lui a guardargli le spalle e, cosa non meno importante, c'era una particolare promessa che si erano fatti da bambini che lo vincolava indissolubilmente all'altro ragazzo.

Sylvain poteva essere insopportabile e avere un sacco di difetti fastidiosi, ma alla fin fine era il suo migliore amico… anche se Felix non solo trovava complicato riuscire ammetterlo apertamente, ma trovava addirittura difficile poter accettare parecchie altre implicazioni legate a quell'affermazione all’apparenza semplice e innocente.

Il pensare a Sylvain però, lo portò dinanzi ad un'altra constatazione per lo più indesiderata: così come avrebbe potuto vedere l'anima gemella di Dimitri, avrebbe potuto scoprire anche quella del suo amico.

Non che gli importasse poi così tanto, si disse nel tentativo di sminuire la questione, ma il solo pensiero gli fece contorcere lo stomaco. Si accigliò con una smorfia, attribuendo quelle sensazioni alla nausea e alla spossatezza.

_ Che gli importava dell'anima gemella di Sylvain, in fondo? _

Non era importante, ma non riusciva ad ignorare quella che sembrava essere  _ curiosità _ e che lo portò davanti ad un importante quesito:  _ voleva davvero scoprire chi si trovava dall'altra parte del filo di Sylvain? _

Si morse le labbra, mettendosi di nuovo seduto sul letto e un tic nervoso lo spinse a far rimbalzare il piede per terra più volte.

Sapeva già la risposta a quella domanda e si sentiva irrequieto proprio per quel motivo. Perché era pronto ad alzarsi per andare a cercare Sylvain e scoprire infine chi si trovava alla fine del filo rosso del suo amico, dando ovviamente per scontato il poter trovare quella persona proprio lì all'interno del Garreg Mach, quando c'era un'intera regione al di fuori del Monastero.

_ "Non sono affari miei",  _ si disse però, tentando di minimizzare quell'insana curiosità.

Guardò il cuscino alle sue spalle, trovando impossibile l'idea di distendersi di nuovo. Improvvisamente si sentiva carico di energie e i suoi pensieri esigevano di venir messi a tacere con un qualsiasi sforzo fisico.

Di conseguenza andò ad afferrare gli stivali che erano rimasti, fino a quel momento, abbandonati ai piedi del letto. E tentò di giustificare quel suo atteggiamento irrequieto con il bisogno di fare movimento, perché d'altronde Felix detestava poltrire e, anche se sicuramente gli avrebbero impedito di entrare nel Campo Marzio, niente e nessuno poteva fermarlo dal lasciare l'infermiera.

Inoltre la Professoressa Manuela non era lì presente per bloccarlo- era sicuramente alla ricerca di un altro appuntamento fallimentare -, e non meno importante la Professoressa Byleth non aveva accennato niente a riguardo di un _ riposo forzato _ .

Si diede una rapida sistemata e, dopo essersi assicurato di riuscire a reggersi effettivamente sulle sue gambe, lasció l'infermiera. Percorse i corridoi rapido, cercando di non soffermarsi a pensare al motivo della sua premura né di seguire i vari fili rossi che si intrecciavano placidi sul pavimento in pietra del Monastero.

Ciononostante gli fu impossibile non posare gli occhi sulle mani degli studenti e dei Cavalieri che incrociava sulla sua strada: tutti avevano un filo rosso legato all'anulare e quella vista gli fece quasi girare la testa.

Sapeva di aver  _ 'ereditato _ ' quell'abilità in qualche modo, ma il trovarsi circondato da tutti quei fili era ben diverso dal poter vedere il suo. Fu costretto infatti a fermarsi e a portare la mano alla fronte, chiudendo gli occhi per recuperare un po' di stabilità. Contò fino a dieci poi, inspirando ed espirando lentamente, riprese a camminare con un controllo ritrovato.

Non doveva dare di matto, non in un luogo pubblico come quello.

Vagò senza alcuna meta precisa, e quando si ritrovò dinanzi alle porte del Campo Marzio non si sorprese più di tanto. Era talmente abituato a percorrere quella strada che le sue gambe lo avevano portato proprio lì.

Sospirò, prendendo in considerazione l'opzione di nascondersi effettivamente in quel luogo a lui familiare pur di non fare qualche stupidaggine... come l'andare per davvero a cercare Sylvain. Perché per quanto desiderasse negarlo e convincersi del contrario, alla base della sua  _ fuga _ dall'infermeria vi era proprio l'altro ragazzo. E diviso tra ciò che voleva e ciò che invece doveva evitare ad ogni costo, Felix si decise a prendere la via del codardo.

Indolore per tutto tranne che per il suo onore. Preferiva ferire il suo orgoglio al sentire quell’ormai familiare stretta al cuore che lo faceva incupire quando vedeva Sylvain con una nuova ragazza.

Il reale motivo? Era difficile da ammettere, anche solo a sé stesso.

Scacciò quei pensieri e sollevò lo sguardo verso l'alto portone del Campo Marzio.

Di certo, si disse, non avrebbe trovato Sylvain lì dentro e anche se sarebbe stato quasi impossibile evitarlo nei giorni successivi, almeno sarebbe stato in grado di ritardare il più possibile quell'incontro.

«Ehi! Felix! Non dovresti essere in infermeria? Stavo giusto venendo a trovarti!»

Come una doccia gelata, la voce familiare di Sylvain lo investì in pieno. Imprecò mentalmente e dopo aver esitato per un momento - utile a fargli indossare la sua solita maschera di indifferenza - si costrinse a voltarsi, tenendo lo sguardo ben alto pur di resistere alla tentazione di seguire con lo sguardo il filo rosso del suo amico.

Perché sapeva che a quel punto gli sarebbe risultato complicato se non improbabile il riuscire a trattenersi dal seguire quella via scarlatta.

Sylvain gli rivolse un sorriso al quale, ovviamente, Felix non rispose.

«Allora? Che ci fai qui? Cerchi di sgattaiolare dentro il Campo Marzio?», lo interrogò rapido.

«Non sono affari tuoi», ribatté Felix seccamente, nervoso come non mai. Si stava costringendo a guardare Sylvain in viso e gli risultò impossibile non notare quanto l’altro ragazzo fosse solo apparentemente calmo e a suo agio.

Felix doveva aspettarselo a dirla tutta, in fondo si era sentito male in battaglia e quello doveva aver fatto spaventare i suoi compagni, compreso Sylvain.

«Sei certo di poterti allenare?», domandò ancora quest’ultimo e Felix avvertì chiaramente una nota di preoccupazione in quel quesito.

«Non sono qui per allenarmi», si costrinse a rispondere, e Sylvain finse un sobbalzo.

«Whoa! Questa è nuova! Sei sicuro di stare bene?»

Felix, con le labbra strette, continuò a combattere controllo la voglia di abbassare lo sguardo e con un semplice cenno del capo rispose alla domanda dell'altro che, ovviamente, non si dimostrò poi così convinto. Infatti lo vide assumere un'espressione seria, che non si curò minimamente di nascondere dietro sorrisetti o quant'altro.

«Sei sicuro? Mi hai… ci hai fatto prendere un colpo quando ti sei accasciato in battaglia», articolò e Felix si costrinse a cercare una risposta più esaustiva di un semplice cenno.

«Sto bene», riuscì a mugugnare un po' imbarazzato, «ma dubito che mi permetteranno di allenarmi proprio per quello che è successo in battaglia», aggiunse.

Sylvain esitò un momento poi accennò un piccolo sorriso.

«Quindi... sei libero ora? Se non ti puoi allenare intendo», riprese senza nascondere un pizzico di esaltazione nella voce, «non passiamo del tempo insieme, che non sia per uno degli allenamenti che mi costringi a fare, da  _ secoli _ !»

Il tono di Sylvain era talmente speranzoso che Felix non poté non sentirsi quasi in colpa. Era vero, non trascorrevano più le giornate insieme come una volta. Le loro strade si erano in un certo qual modo divise tra gli allenamenti di uno e le frivolezze dell'altro.

Era triste e Felix stesso sentiva la mancanza di quei momenti, delle giornate trascorse a giocare con Sylvain, Ingrid, Dimitri e Glenn. Di quando il mondo per lui era racchiuso tra le familiari mura dei luoghi che sentiva di poter chiamare  _ casa _ .

Ma le cose erano cambiate, lui e i suoi stessi sentimenti erano mutati, e forse più per imbarazzo e paura che per una reale voglia di rifiutare - o di ferire il suo amico -, Felix si ritrovò di nuovo chiuso a riccio. Lo scudo che aveva imparato a costruire attorno a sé per proteggersi dal mondo esterno… talvolta anche da Sylvain stesso.

«Se la tua intenzione è quella di portarmi al villaggio per qualche sorta di appuntamento doppio, sai già quale sarà la mia risposta», rispose infatti, aggrottando le sopracciglia in un'espressione cupa.

Sylvain alzò le braccia e scrollò le spalle, mostrandosi quasi arreso.

«Uomo di poca fede, volevo proporti una bella bistecca visto che è nel menù del refettorio», commentó, ma Felix quasi non lo sentí. Il suo sguardo era stato catturato dal movimento di Sylvain che aveva fatto lampeggiare dinanzi ai suoi occhi un lampo rosso.

Fino a quell’istante era quasi riuscito a dimenticare i fili che pendevano dagli anulari di tutte le persone lì nel Monastero, ma gli era bastato scorgerlo solo per un istante sulla mano di Sylvain per rimanere quasi paralizzato. Letteralmente senza fiato per un sentimento che gli parve del tutto simile al terrore più puro.

Deglutí nervoso senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo da quel cordino color rosso che lo stava suo malgrado ponendo di fronte a pensieri che, in un modo o nell'altro, era riuscito ad evitare per anni.

Poteva continuare a definire Sylvain il suo migliore amico, poteva rimproverarlo e discuterci animatamente, poteva addirittura dire che non lo sopportava, ma la verità era ben diversa perché non da poco si era reso conto di provare qualcosa di speciale per l'altro. Dei sentimenti che andavano ben oltre l'amicizia e che Felix aveva sempre nascosto, anche a se stesso quando poteva. D'altro canto non poteva venire niente di buono da quello che provava per Sylvain, solo imbarazzo e probabilmente anche dolore.

" _ Non provo niente per Sylvain", _ si diceva infatti quando quei sentimenti venivano a galla. Sentiva solamente una profonda amicizia, perché quella non poteva negarla neanche volendolo. Ed era facile sostenere quelle affermazioni, perché Sylvain e il suo atteggiamento da donnaiolo lo facevano arrabbiare a tal punto da spingerlo a chiedersi se avesse o meno inclinazioni masochistiche.

Innamorarsi di Sylvain significava prima di tutto il dover accettare di non poter avere un futuro, almeno non uno come amanti, perché aveva delle responsabilità verso la sua famiglia ed era chiaramente attratto dalle donne, non dagli uomini.

Per Felix amarlo era tanto semplice quanto difficile, ma almeno aveva sempre saputo a cosa stava andando incontro e aveva anche imparato a nascondere quei sentimenti nel modo più credibile possibile.

Tuttavia in quell'istante ogni sua convinzione e certezza gli si stavano rivoltando contro. Voleva sapere quale sarebbe stato il legame futuro di Sylvain ed era pronto, o almeno così si stava dicendo, ad affrontare il dolore e la gelosia. 

Doveva esserlo perché, aggiunse tra sé e sé, forse in quel modo sarebbe riuscito finalmente a liberarsi di quelle catene e a metterci una pietra sopra. Felix non era un codardo e prima o poi sapeva che avrebbe dovuto affrontare quella situazione. E quello, magari, era il momento adatto. D'altro canto, per quale altro motivo la Dea gli avrebbe dovuto dargli quell'abilità?

Inspirò ed espirò lentamente, seguendo esitante il filo scarlatto dall'anulare di Sylvain fino al pavimento, sul quale lo osservò compiere dei placidi ghirigori simili in modo oscenamente melenso a dei cuoricini.

Si aspettava di vederlo  _ correre _ via, scivolare verso qualche classe fino a finire sulla mano di qualche studentessa o verso l'uscita del Monastero, ma invece il filo si sollevò da terra, raggiungendo le dita strette a pugno di Felix.

Sollevò la mano, rimanendo letteralmente paralizzato e sordo a tutti i rumori che lo stavano circondano. Ripercorse quel sentiero rosso una seconda e terza volta, e poi ancora e ancora, avanti e indietro, ma quei due fili erano…  _ unici. _ Legati l'uno all'altro. 

Barcollò nel venire investito da quella scoperta, e subito le braccia di Sylvain lo sorressero impedendogli di scivolare per terra - sentiva le gambe improvvisamente deboli, e la testa gli stava di nuovo vorticando, impedendogli di pensare.

«Non saresti dovuto uscire dall'infermeria…», lo riprese Sylvain con tono preoccupato, e Felix si costrinse a sollevare lo sguardo su di lui, fissandolo come se lo stesse vedendo per la prima volta. 

Aveva un'espressione seria e sembrava essersi completamente scordato del fatto che Felix detestasse il contatto fisico - soprattutto uno  _ così intimo  _ e in pubblico. Felix stesso si dimenticò di quel  _ piccolo  _ dettaglio e permise al suo amico di trascinarlo fino alla panchina più vicina, dove lo fece sedere.

«Come ti senti? Ti stavo chiamando da quasi un minuto e sembravi…  _ assente _ », mormorò piano Sylvain, inginocchiandosi quasi tra le sue gambe per poterlo guardare negli occhi, forse cercando le risposte che Felix non era in grado di dare a voce.

Quest'ultimo però non riuscì né ad allontanarlo né a reagire in modo scorbutico come avrebbe fatto in condizioni normali. La sua mente era altrove e più guardava il viso di Sylvain più gli sembrava complicato fare un po' d'ordine nella sua mente affollata di pensieri.

Strinse le labbra e guardò ancora una volta la sua mano e poi quella dell'altro ragazzo che era appoggiata sul suo ginocchio, leggera ma al tempo stesso pesante come un macigno.

Sylvain era la sua anima gemella.  _ Lui era l'anima gemella di Sylvain. _

Faticava a crederci, si era preparato alla delusione e alla gelosia, a provare un dolore talmente grande da costringerlo a trascorrere ancora più tempo al Campo Marzio. 

Ad essere onesti non aveva neanche mai pensato ad un possibile futuro con il suo migliore amico, non aveva mai fantasticato né si era soffermato a immaginare un mondo senza doveri familiari o nel quale Sylvain preferiva gli uomini alle donne. Felix aveva sempre tenuto i piedi ben saldi per terra, perché illudersi lo avrebbe allontanato non solo dai suoi obiettivi, ma gli avrebbe anche fatto odiare la realtà distraendolo e andando a minare sia la loro amicizia che la sua stessa integrità mentale.

Ma la vita, o il destino, sembrava non vederla in quello stesso modo… ed era crudele. Perché, come gli fece presente una vocina perfida e insistente che si fece largo tra i suoi pensieri, il fatto di essere anime gemelle non eliminava i doveri di Sylvain verso la sua famiglia, né era in grado di mutare le chiare preferenze sessuali di questo.

Non cambiava niente ma rendeva quella situazione, se possibile, più amara.

Si incupí e, in un moto di rabbia e dolore, cercò di riprendere il controllo del suo corpo e di allontanarsi dall'altro. Se fino a qualche momento prima poteva fingere di non provare niente, in quell'istante gli sembrava impossibile, perché sapeva che la sua vita era indissolubilmente legata a quella di Sylvain non solo attraverso la loro amicizia, non solo per quella quella stupida - ma importante - promessa che si erano fatti da bambini, ma anche e soprattutto a causa di quel filo rosso.

" _ E questo sarebbe l'insegnamento della Dea? Che non potrò mai essere felice? Lo sapevo già! Che bisogno c'era di spiattellarmelo in faccia in questo modo?! _ ", si chiese con stizza, tentando di sollevarsi dalla panchina ma Sylvain, con un'espressione preoccupata, gli piazzò entrambe le mani sulle spalle per costringerlo seduto.

«Dove credi di andare?!», lo riprese duramente, «Spero che la risposta sia  _ infermeria  _ perché se così non fosse sarò costretto a portartici con la forza».

Felix fece una smorfia, combattendo contro la necessità di lasciarsi andare ad uno sfogo che, ovviamente, non avrebbe risolto niente, anzi: lo avrebbe messo solamente in imbarazzo.

«Credi davvero di potermi fermare? O anche solo costringere?», ribatté, senza però riuscire a ritenersi soddisfatto della voce che aveva usato, era infatti solo una pallida imitazione del suo solito tono di sfida.

«Certo che posso! Anche a costo di dare una capocciata a quel testone duro che ti ritrovi!», esclamò Sylvain senza esitare, «Cosa volevi dimostrare andandotene in giro e dicendo " _ sto bene _ ", quando è palese che non ti reggi in piedi?»

L’irritazione del giovane era quasi palpabile e si fondeva alla preoccupazione in una combinazione pericolosa, che stava andando a toccare Felix nel profondo. L’apprensione di Sylvain era giustificata, non poteva negarlo, ma quello non bastava per fargli abbassare le difese.

Si divincolò di nuovo ma l’altro lo costrinse ancora una volta seduto sulla panchina. Era in una posizione di svantaggio e il suo corpo, sfortunatamente, non reagiva come avrebbe voluto.

«Voglio restare solo», riuscì a mugugnare, incrociando le braccia al petto e spostando lo sguardo altrove, perché in un modo o nell’altro i suoi occhi continuavano a cadere sul filo rosso che lo univa al suo migliore amico -  _ la sua anima gemella _ , gli venne quasi spontaneo correggersi mentalmente.

Sylvain sospirò dopo un momento di silenzio.

«D’accordo allora… però ti accompagno io in infermeria. O in camera tua se non ti va di restare lì», rispose, dando alla sua voce un tono più calmo e accondiscendente, forse nella speranza potersi assicurare di persona di lasciarlo in un posto sicuro e non a vagare in preda a chissà quale malore.

«Non ho bisogno di una balia», ritorse invece Felix, ben deciso a mettere una certa distanza tra se stesso e Sylvain.

Aveva davvero bisogno di restare da solo e riprendere il controllo sia del suo corpo che dei suoi pensieri, e magari anche riuscire a tirare su un piano d’azione per andare oltre quello che aveva appena scoperto.

«Stavi per stramazzare a terra poco fa», gli fece presente Sylvain per poi riprendere con un più misurato: «andiamo Felix... non puoi pretendere che non sia preoccupato per te. Sei il mio migliore amico, e ti ho visto svenire nel campo di battaglia neanche ventiquattr’ore fa. Permettimi di portarti almeno in camera tua. Così starò più tranquillo, okay?»

Se c’era un qualcosa che Felix sentiva di detestare erano gli occhi da  _ cucciolo bastonato  _ di Sylvain. Non che odiasse la sua espressione o l’altro ragazzo in sé, ma non riusciva proprio a sopportare quello sguardo e il fatto di non riuscire quasi mai a dirgli di no quando assumeva quel cipiglio.

Infatti, come era ben prevedibile, la sua bocca si aprì da sola e si lasciò sfuggire un: «E va bene, ma non voglio altre seccature».

Sylvain sorrise e si allontanò di un passo dalla panchina per permettergli di alzarsi da solo, restando però abbastanza vicino per afferrarlo in caso di bisogno. Felix non esitò e si rimise in piedi senza barcollare, scoccando all’altro un’occhiata di sfida che aveva come sottinteso un:  _ “Non ho bisogno d’aiuto, vedi?” _

Ovviamente Sylvain non si lasciò intimidire da quello sguardo - era fin troppo abituato ad incrociarlo - e con un gesto del braccio lo invitò a camminare lungo la stradina che li avrebbe portati verso i dormitori.

Felix rimase in silenzio, con lo sguardo fisso dinanzi a sé, tentando di non dare peso alla sua spalla che di tanto in tanto andava a scontrarsi con il braccio di Sylvain e al profumo di quest'ultimo gli accarezzava delicato le narici. Se di solito avrebbe trovato quei dettagli facilmente sopportabili, in quell’istante gli sembravano  _ ingombranti. _

L’aver realizzato - ma non ancora accettato - di essere l’anima gemella di Sylvain lo stava mettendo in una posizione complicata dalla quale difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a uscirne in poco tempo.

Silenziosi giunsero fino alla serra, nella quale Felix riuscì a intravedere Dedue ed Ashe intenti a prendersi cura delle piante. Non era raro vederli insieme in cucina o lì nella serra, ma ciò che lo lasciò spiazzato fu il vedere il filo rosso abbracciare il pavimento attorno ai loro piedi in teneri e sdolcinati cuori visibili anche a da lui che era lì solo di passaggio.

Avrebbe preferito non notarlo, ma gli fu impossibile non rendersi conto di un piccolo dettaglio: quelle strisce rosse non stavano  _ fuggendo _ fuori dalla serra perché erano invece unite l’una all’altra in un unico filo scarlatto.

Si bloccò, stravolto dallo stupore che per un momento gli fece addirittura dimenticare le sue preoccupazioni.

_ Ashe e Dedue. Erano anime gemelle. _

Non sapeva come reagire a quella scoperta perchè, per quanto fosse nella norma la loro vicinanza, Felix non riusciva ad accettare che uno come Ashe potesse essere  _ destinato _ a quel Duscuriano. Non aveva senso.

_ “Che razza di problemi ha la Dea?” _ , si chiese, accusando senza alcun rimorso la Dea per aver scelto di accoppiare quei due.

«Va tutto bene, Felix?», lo interrogò Sylvain, che si era ovviamente fermato insieme a lui.

La voce dell’altro ragazzo riuscì a distoglierlo dai suoi pensieri e, accigliandosi, riprese a camminare mugugnando un:  _ «Sto bene» _ .

Salì rapido le scale, trovando quasi rassicurante l’assenza di fili rossi sul pavimento perché era segno della totale assenza di persone nei dormitori. Con passo spedito attraversò il corridoio fino alle ultime stanze, pensando a come liberarsi in modo  _ indolore  _ di Sylvain per restare finalmente da solo. Voleva assolutamente sfogarsi e cercare un piano d'azione per affrontare il problema  _ 'anima gemella' _ . 

Nel vedere la sua stanza avvicinarsi si sentí quasi sollevato, ma non appena passò accanto alla camera di Claude, si ritrovò per l’ennesima volta paralizzato da una scoperta che avrebbe voluto evitare - detestava le sorprese e in quella giornata ne stava raccogliendo fin troppe.

Sentì infatti il Leader dei Cervi Dorati ridere e alla sua risata se ne aggiunse una seconda che Felix non faticò a riconoscere, anche se ovattata dalla porta in legno massiccio: era quella di Dimitri.

Il Cinghiale si trovava in compagnia di Claude e quello di per sé poteva essere già visto come un qualcosa di anomalo - andavano d’accordo da quel che si sapeva, ma era ugualmente strana l’idea di vederli passare la serata insieme, chiusi in una stanza -, ma ciò che gli sembrò ancora più strano fu il non riuscire a scorgere dei fili rossi scivolare fuori da sotto la porta.

La loro assenza non gli donò alcun sollievo, perché non aveva improvvisamente perso l’abilità di vedere quei cordoncini dato che continuava ad avere davanti agli occhi quello che lo univa a Sylvain, e di consegnerà potevano esserci solo due spiegazioni: o nessuno dei due aveva un’anima gemella, cosa molto improbabile, o…  _ lo erano l’uno per l’altro _ .

Sentì il viso andargli in fiamme, e colto da quello che interpretò come imbarazzo - non voleva assolutamente scoprire un qualcosa di così  _ intimo _ di quel Cinghiale -, si lanciò verso la sua camera, come se quello fosse l’unico rifugio sicuro di tutto il Monastero.

Fece per chiudere la porta alle sue spalle, ma Sylvain che era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento gli impedì di rinchiudersi in totale solitudine. Aveva un’espressione tanto seria quanto preoccupata, e Felix non poté non sentirsi in trappola in quello che fino a qualche istante prima aveva reputato un luogo privo di pericoli.

«Felix...  _ per la Dea _ , che cosa ti prende?!», domandò Sylvain con un tono che non ammetteva repliche, e tra il rispondere e il fare scena muta, Felix scelse inizialmente la seconda opzione. Era decisamente meglio stare in silenzio piuttosto che arrancare alla ricerca di una spiegazione che non poteva né voleva dare.

«Se stai male o se ti è successo qualcosa, per favore, dimmelo», continuò l'altro, che evidentemente non era ben disposto ad accettare la muta risposta di Felix, «con me puoi parlare di tutto, lo sai. Sei il mio migliore amico».

Sylvain aveva messo da parte la sua maschera da donnaiolo e si era fatto davvero serio e preoccupato, forse anche un poco frustrato per quella situazione a lui sconosciuta. Felix, però, sapeva di non poter parlare né spiegargli cosa gli fosse successo.

Perché se gli avesse detto un qualcosa del tipo:  _ «Posso vedere le anime gemelle di tutti» _ , i casi sarebbero stati due. Da una parte Sylvain l'avrebbe preso per pazzo e dall'altra avrebbe indagato e fatto domande alle quali sarebbe stato difficile rispondere in modo sincero.

Si sedette sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche istante, prendendo in considerazione l'idea di poter raccontare delle mezze verità o comunque di occultare la realtà dei fatti… qualsiasi cosa pur di allontanare Sylvain e rimanere solo a contemplare il vuoto alla ricerca di una risposta alla domanda:  _ «Che cosa ho fatto alla Dea per meritarmi tutto questo?» _

Qualsiasi altra persona sarebbe stata felice nello scoprire l'identità della propria anima gemella, ma non lui. Probabilmente persone come Dedue o Ashe - e magari anche Dimitri e Claude - avrebbero gioito dinanzi ad una notizia simile. Forse si sarebbero sentiti imbarazzo, ma alla fine avrebbero accettato di buon grado quel legame indissolubile, plasmato probabilmente dai capricci della Dea. Ma Felix non poteva farlo, e quella certezza era abbastanza forte da riuscire a fargli sentire ancora una volta il bisogno di afferrare una lama qualsiasi e cercare di tagliare quel filo rosso… o la sua stessa mano da quanta era la necessità di recidere quel legame tanto voluto quanto inconveniente e impossible.

Il suo respiro si velocizzó un poco e si sentì tremare da capo a piedi, sintomo di quell’attacco di panico che stava trattenendo da fin troppo tempo. La presenza di Sylvain, tuttavia, gli faceva quasi da deterrente impedendogli di sfogarsi come avrebbe voluto.

Tentò di mantenere il controllo ancora per un po’, giusto il tempo di rassicurare l’altro ragazzo e spingerlo fuori dalla stanza. Prese infatti un lungo respiro, e dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata a quel filo rosso che gli stava causando tutti quei problemi, si rivolse infine a Sylvain sforzandosi di assumere un’espressione neutra.

«Ora sono in camera», dichiarò, lasciando sottinteso un:  _ “Quindi puoi andartene”. _

Sylvain però non sembrò volersi arrendere.

«Non hai risposto alle mie domande… Felix, perché non mi parli?»

Felix strinse le labbra.

«Sto bene. La professoressa Byleth ha detto che è un malessere passeggero. Si risolverà nel giro di pochi giorni».

Era la verità, non completa ma pur sempre la verità.

«Che tipo di malessere è? Come fai a dire che stai bene?», insistette però l'altro. e se solo Felix avesse avuto la possibilità di tornare indietro nel tempo di qualche momento avrebbe sicuramente evitato di utilizzare la parola  _ 'malessere' _ .

La sua mente cercò subito di elaborare una soluzione e la prima cosa che gli venne da dire fu un: «Ho mangiato qualcosa di andato a male, okay?»

Aveva cercato di dare alla sua voce un tono deciso ed innervosito, il necessario per allontanare Sylvain.

«Andato a male? Mangiamo tutti insieme al refettorio», gli fece però presente l'altro sospettoso, smontando con una sola frase l'unica scusa che Felix era riuscito a tirare fuori.

Si sentí messo subito con le spalle al muro, e come un gatto metto alle strette gli venne spontaneo tirare fuori gli artigli per difendersi.

«Non devo rendere conto a te di queste cose! Ora vattene. Voglio stare solo e riposarmi».

Sylvain si accigliò, pronto però a controbattere ancora una volta alla ricerca di una qualche risposta forse più esaustiva, ma Felix gli impedì di aprire bocca.

«Se vuoi davvero aiutarmi,  _ vattene _ !», esclamò con talmente tanta decisione da riuscire a sentire sulla sua stessa pelle la tristezza che attraversò in un lampo il viso di Sylvain.

Si sentì quasi in colpa per aver utilizzato quel tono, ma alla fin fine era riuscito a raggiungere l’effetto desiderato, infatti l'altro distolse lo sguardo e scrollò le spalle, arrendendosi.

«Come vuoi», lo sentì dichiarare, «ma non è finita qui. Se me ne vado è solo per farti riposare ma riprenderemo questo discorso», aggiunse prima di fare retro-front e andare verso la porta.

Abbandonò la stanza senza più aprire bocca, lasciando a Felix non solo quella sorta di  _ minaccia,  _ ma anche con la certezza di averlo ferito perché Sylvain alla fin fine non stava facendo nulla di sbagliato. Si stava preoccupando per lui e Felix in tutta risposta non era stato gentile. Forse, ripensandoci, sarebbe riuscito ad allontanarlo con modi più delicati ma ormai il danno era stato fatto.

Crollò disteso sul letto. Aveva per davvero bisogno di schiarirsi le idee e di restare solo. Infatti, dopo aver nascosto il viso contro l'avambraccio, si lasciò all'istante andare ad un pianto nervoso, il culmine di quell’attacco di panico che aveva rimandato e trattenuto fino a quell’ultimo decisivo istante.

  
  
  
  


Erano passati quasi sei giorni dall’incidente di Felix, e Byleth si era presa come impegno quello di tenere d’occhio il ragazzo che, come era prevedibile, sembrava essere diventato più scontroso che mai.

Non era strano vederlo chiudersi nel Campo Marzio - erano rare le volte che lo aveva incrociato in altri luoghi, a dirla tutta -, ma c’era qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato nel modo in cui maneggiava la spada e nelle occhiatacce che lanciava alle persone che entravano nel suo raggio visivo.

_ “Ha scoperto chi è la sua anima gemella, puoi dargli torto?” _ , aveva constatato Sothis e Byleth, pur dandole ragione, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi preoccupata.

Prima di diventare un insegnante non si sarebbe neanche mai sognata di prendersi così tanto a cuore la salute di una persona, ma la sua vita era cambiata… forse in meglio. Per quel motivo, dopo un intenso pomeriggio di allenamento con lo stesso Felix, si permise di proporgli di prendere il tea o quanto meno una tisana per rinfrancare la muscolatura che avevano appena affaticato. Si era aspettata un rifiuto, ma non rimase neanche tanto sorpresa quando il ragazzo accettò quella proposta con tono stanco.

Sembrava davvero esausto, non solo fisicamente ma anche mentalmente, e forse l’idea di poter parlare con l’unica persona a conoscenza della sua nuova abilità, sembrava quasi rincuorarlo.

Parlarono del più e del meno inizialmente - allenamenti e, sorprendente, anche dei gatti -, e solo quando Felix sembrò quasi più rilassato Byleth si permise di rivolgergli una domanda forse scomoda: «Vedi ancora i fili?»

Il giovane emise un basso verso, mugugnando un:  _ «Sfortunatamente sì» _ , mentre sorseggiava il suo tea - una miscela Almyriana che sembrava piacergli particolarmente.

_ "Era una domanda stupida" _ , commentó Sothis,  _ "perché non gli chiedi se prova qualcosa per Sylvain?" _

Byleth sollevò la sua tazzina di tea, bevendo lentamente il caldo liquido rossastro.

_ "Sarebbe troppo invadente" _ , ribatté fermamente, certa di non voler incorrere nelle ire di Felix o di farlo imbarazzare a tal punto da costringerlo alla fuga.

Se proprio doveva essere sincera, non era rimasta del tutto sorpresa nel vedere il filo rosso di Felix legato a quello di Sylvain. Li aveva visti spesso combattere insieme, chiacchierare o preoccuparsi a vicenda l’uno dell’altro. Inoltre, il più grande aveva quasi litigato con Manuela da quanto era forte il suo bisogno di accertarsi della salute dell’amico mentre questo era ricoverato in infermeria.

L’affetto che li univa era palese.

«Professoressa?», la richiamò però il ragazzo, mostrando chiari segni di disagio, «Si può fare qualcosa per… recidere il legame?»

Quel quesito lasciò Byleth non poco spiazzata, non si aspettava una simile richiesta e, in realtà, non era neanche pronta a dover affrontare una vera e propria domanda da parte di Felix. Si aspettava di dover affrontare una scena muta, o di dover essere lei a tirargli fuori le parole di bocca.

_ “Come può chiedere una cosa simile? Credevo che lui e Sylvain…”,  _ commentò sorpresa Sothis, con gli occhi sgranati per lo stupore.

«Hai... scoperto a chi sei legato e non vuoi quel legame?», chiese incerta, cercando di riordinare le idee. Ad essere sincera, sia lei che Sothis avevano dato per scontato il rapporto tra i due proprio alla luce dell'amicizia che li univa, ma forse la situazione era più complicata del previsto.

«Non…», Felix esitò, scosse un poco la testa e poi riprese, mostrandosi un po' imbarazzato, «questo non risponde alla mia domanda», concluse.

_ “Non si può distruggere un legame!” _ , esclamò la Dea, come se il ragazzo potesse effettivamente sentirla.

Byleth, però, decise di parlare con più calma.

«Non lo so», ammise, «però… non credi di essere troppo drastico?»

«Devo esserlo», tagliò corto Felix.

Il suo nervosismo era ancora palpabile e Byleth non poté non sentirsi vagamente impotente. Era a causa sua, d'altro canto, se il ragazzo si trovava in quella situazione e per quanto volesse aiutarlo e rassicurarlo, sapeva anche di non avere risposte.

«Non… so tanto di questi legami», riprese cercando quanto meno di essere il più sincera possibile, «ma credo sia un qualcosa che va discussa tra entrambe le parti».

Quell'affermazione non era farina del suo sacco, doveva ammetterlo, perché le era stata detta proprio da Sothis quando avevano affrontato il discorso riguardante la sua anima gemella, e le sembrava adatta alla situazione che stava affrontando con il suo studente.

Felix alzò lo sguardo verso di lei, fissandola quasi stranito.

«Non voglio parlarne con… questa persona», ringhiò, come se il solo pensiero fosse fonte di orrore.

«Non ti sto dicendo di parlarci, ma devi anche prendere in considerazione che… questa  _ cosa  _ delle anime gemelle è a doppio senso».

Sothis si complimentò, forse ironicamente, con lei per quel discorso, ma Byleth non le prestò tanta attenzione, preferendo invece studiare il viso di Felix che, al contrario del suo, sembrava esprimere molte più emozioni di quante ne volesse mostrare.

Il ragazzo, infatti, esitò con una smorfia, abbassando gli occhi sui biscotti da tea che sembravano essere diventati molto più interessanti di quell’intero discorso. Ci mise qualche momento prima di riprendere la parola e la sua voce suonò incerta alle orecchie di Byleth.

«Non posso accettare il legame», ammise, parlando piano come per timore di essere sentito, «perché…  _ questa persona _ ha degli obblighi verso la sua famiglia e so di non essere il suo tipo».

Ancora una volta, Byleth non poté non sorprendersi per la sincerità e l’apertura di Felix, ma le risultò altrettanto facile comprenderne il motivo - stava diventando incredibilmente brava ed empatica con i suoi studenti. Il ragazzo doveva essere al limite della sopportazione, diviso tra sentimenti che probabilmente non era pronto a provare.

Forse, considerò, doveva anche essere spaventato dal fatto che fosse proprio Sylvain a ricoprire il ruolo di sua anima gemella… perché non solo era un suo caro amico, ma il ragazzo più grande aveva anche una  _ certa fama _ lì al Monastero - lei stessa l'aveva più volte ripreso per il suo atteggiamento lascivo con le donne.

«Pensi di perderne l'amicizia?», chiese però, concentrandosi di nuovo su Felix e sul presente.

Il giovane, con le braccia incrociate al petto in una posizione che sembrava quasi di difesa, assentí quasi impercettibilmente.

«Capisco... comunque non credo che questi legami si possano distruggere», riprese, strappando un sospiro quasi di dolore a Felix.

«Ma... posso sempre ignorarlo», concluse infine il giovane, con tono amaro.

_ “Mi sento quasi triste per lui…” _ , sospirò Sothis,  _ “dovresti incoraggiarlo a farsi avanti! Così come lo abbiamo visto struggersi per Sylvain, abbiamo visto anche Sylvain stare male in questi giorni! E solo perché Felix lo stava ignorando!” _

_ “Stai dimenticando con chi abbiamo a che fare” _ , le fece presente con pazienza.

_ “Mal che vada puoi usare il Battito Divino” _ , suggerì la Dea.

_ “Non mi piace abusare di questo potere, tra l'altro è proprio l'utilizzo del Battito Divino che ci ha messe in questa situazione”. _

Sothis sbuffò, mugugnando qualcosa sulla sua testardaggine - voleva solamente aiutare i due ragazzi, quello era palese, ma non tutto si poteva risolvere come voleva lei.

«Non posso costringerti e fare qualcosa contro la tua volontà», riprese infine Byleth, spezzando il silenzio che si era andato a creare, «ma ricordati di considerare anche i suoi sentimenti».

Felix distolse ancora lo sguardo senza però rispondere, ed alzandosi lentamente dalla sua sedia sembrò voler mettere la parola fine a quel tea pomeridiano.

«Ci… proverò… e comunque, queste… cose che ci siamo detti», esordì incerto e Byleth, dopo essersi guardata rapidamente attorno, si permise di guardarlo con un minuscolo sorriso nel suo viso spesso inespressivo.

«Resteranno tra noi», lo rassicurò senza esitazione.

Il ragazzo si grattò la nuca, annuendo con fare imbarazzato e nervoso.

«… allora… vado», mormorò allontanandosi, soffermandosi solo un momento per aggiungere un basso e mugugnato:  _ «grazie professoressa». _

_ "Lo lasci andare via così?",  _ le chiese Sothis, osservando il ragazzo sparire dietro le siepi.

Byleth finì di bere il suo tea ed afferrò un biscotto, il piccolo sorriso che aveva rivolto a Felix era ancora presente sul suo viso.

_ “Sono certa che se la caverà” _ , commentò con tono sicuro, lanciando un ultimo sguardo verso dove era scomparso il ragazzo, dove per entrambe fu possibile vedere un fugace lampo di capelli rossi.   
_ “Ahhh, capisco!” _ , ridacchiò la Dea, compiaciuta, comprendendo all’improvviso il motivo della sicurezza di Byleth.

  
  
  
  


Parlare con la professoressa si era rivelato, per Felix, sia un sollievo che fonte di ulteriori dubbi e domande. Era stato  _ piacevole _ potersi aprire, almeno in parte, con qualcuno che già conosceva la sua nuova abilità, ma dall’altra non gli era assolutamente piaciuto sentirsi dire di dover pensare ai sentimenti di Sylvain.

La Professoressa Byleth non lo aveva di certo accusato di egoismo, ma la sensazione che aveva provato nel sentire quelle parole non era poi così lontana da quella. Perché anche se era certo che da parte dell’altro non potessero esistere sentimenti romantici, Sylvain era e sarebbe rimasto la sua anima gemella, e come aveva detto la sua insegnante: era un qualcosa che riguardava entrambi e non una sola persona.

Si morse le labbra, indeciso sul da farsi. In quei giorni aveva cercato di evitare Sylvain in ogni modo, dopo le lezioni scappava, decideva di allenarsi quando era certo di non trovare il ragazzo nei paraggi e andava addirittura a mangiare ad orari improponibili pur di non restare troppo a lungo in sua compagnia. Si stava comportando come un codardo ma era l'unica cosa che gli era venuta in mente come soluzione temporanea.

Sapeva che quella situazione non sarebbe potuta durare in eterno ma quanto meno sperava di poter fuggire a Sylvain fino a quando la sua capacità di vedere i fili rossi non fosse scemata -  _ quando sarebbe successo però? _

Perché forse, nel non vedere più la prova del loro legame, sarebbe stato più semplice affrontarlo come se non fosse successo nulla.

«Felix!»

Sussultò nel sentire quell’improvvisa interruzione dei suoi pensieri, diventando improvvisamente più teso nel vedere proprio Sylvain raggiungerlo alle sue spalle.

Come primo pensiero penso di darsi alla fuga, ma a quel punto sarebbe parso fin troppo palese la sua presa di posizione e di certo l'altro ragazzo lo avrebbe inseguito fino a metterlo con le spalle al muro - o, ipotesi ancor più peggiore, si sarebbe sentito rifiutato da quello che doveva essere  _ il suo migliore amico. _

«Dobbiamo parlare», dichiarò Sylvain, fermandosi proprio dinanzi a lui con un’espressione seria.

«Sto andando ad allenarmi», tagliò corto Felix, cercando di declinare la richiesta di dialogo dell’altro con un qualcosa che, come ben sapeva, detestava.

«Perchè hai tempo per parlare con la professoressa e non con me?»

Il tono di accusa di Sylvain, insieme al contenuto di quella domanda, investirono Felix in pieno, lasciandolo quasi senza parole.

_ «Cosa _ ?», esalò, nervoso.

«Hai capito bene. Mi stai evitando da quando ti ho riaccompagnato in stanza qualche giorno fa, e ora ti ho visto con la professoressa!», gli fece presente Sylvain palesemente ferito da quella situazione. Non stava neanche tentando di nascondere il triste disappunto ben presente sia nella sua voce che nell'espressione del suo volto.

Felix, ancora spiazzato e a disagio, non fece neanche in tempo a sperare che l’altro non avesse sentito quello che si erano detti, che lo sentí proseguire con un: «I sentimenti di  _ chi _ devi considerare?»

L’agitazione gli montò in petto, mozzandogli il fiato.

_ "Cosa ha sentito? Che cosa sa?" _

«Non…»

«Non sono affari miei, vero?», lo precedette l'altro, aggiungendo a quel miscuglio di sentimenti anche il fastidio e la delusione, «Sei il mio migliore amico, Felix... se hai qualche problema io sono sempre qui per te… ma se mi tagli fuori così, come posso aiutarti?»

«Sylvain…», si bloccò incerto su cosa dirgli.

«Vuoi dirmi che non hai bisogno d’aiuto? Che non hai bisogno di me? Che devo smetterla di preoccuparmi inutilmente e di mettere la testa a posto? Beh, non posso farlo!»

Più Felix cercava di parlare o tentava anche solo di trovare un approccio, più l'altro sembrava reagire come la corsa tesa di un arco.

Pareva aver raggiunto una sorta di limite e stava letteralmente buttando fuori ogni tipo di pensiero: come se non potesse più trattenersi. Infatti, continuò a parlare senza freno, ignorando un second _ o «Sylvain» _ , che sfuggì dalla bocca di Felix.

«Non ho resistito neanche una settimana e sto già dando di mazzo solo perché non sono più riuscito a parlarti!», ammise quasi disperato, «E… quando di ti ho visto parlare con la professoressa e l’ho sentita dire che devi pensare ai sentimenti di qualcuno... mi sono sentito in modo  _ orribile! _ », esclamò infine, e Felix sentí il senso di colpa farsi ancora più acceso ma insieme a quello avvertì anche uno strano calore crescergli in petto.

Lì per lì non riuscì a dargli un nome, ma quando l'altro mormorò un accorato: «Perché parli con tutti tranne che con me?», si sentí quasi in dovere di interromperlo, in qualsiasi modo possibile.

_ «Sylvain!» _ , sbottò a voce ben più alta in confronto ai suoi precedenti tentativi, facendo l’altro sussultare per il tono deciso e fermo che era riuscito ad assumere.

«Cosa?!»

Felix prese un lungo respiro. Il cuore aveva iniziato a battergli fortissimo in petto per il trasporto di Sylvain che sembrava poter rispondere ad una sola parola:  _ gelosia. _ Ed era stupido pensarlo, perché in fondo: avrebbe dovuto trovare piacevole una cosa così imbarazzante?!

Deglutì, tentando di ignorare quei sentimenti che gli stavano ribollendo dentro, visto che in fin dei conti quello non era il luogo né il momento adatto per ragionare sul perché si sentisse lusingato da quella scenata.

«... che cosa hai sentito di quello che mi sono detto con la professoressa?», gli chiese infatti, abbassando il tono della sua voce per poter quanto meno apparire rilassato e controllato.

«Solo che ti ha detto di… pensare anche ai sentimenti di qualcun’altro», rispose sincero Sylvain, lasciandosi quasi contagiare dalla calma di Felix, «c’è qualcuno che ti piace?»

Se fino a quel momento Felix era riuscito in qualche modo ad evitarlo, da quell'istante in poi fu letteralmente impossibile impedire alle sue guance di colorarsi di rosso a causa di quella domanda che, alle sue orecchie, giunse più come una supplica che come un vero e proprio quesito.

Sembrava quasi che Sylvain non volesse per davvero sentire la risposta, e lo stesso Felix non era certo di potersi permettere di rispondere.

Esitò infatti, guardando altrove e ritrovandosi improvvisamente a corto di parole - sia quelle sincere che quelle più dure e secche, più adatte alla sua personalità spigolosa.

«Felix… non c’è nessuno che ti piace, vero?», chiese ancora Sylvain, spezzando quel silenzio.

«… che cosa te ne importa?», ritorse, irrigidendosi quando sentì la sua mano stretta in quella dell’altro. Era calda e un po’ sudata e, nell’abbassare lo sguardo non poté non scorgere quell’ormai familiare filo scarlatto che li univa come anime gemelle.

«Mi importa molto più di quanto tu creda…», sussurrò Sylvain, «ora… penserai che sto di nuovo facendo l’idiota, che ti sto trattando come una ragazza, che le mie parole sono il nulla… _ ma non è così _ », gli strinse più forte la mano, cercando di dare ulteriore peso a quelle parole sincere ed accorate, fin troppo simili ad una sorta di dichiarazione.

Quel pensiero però alimentò il nervosismo di Felix, incapace non solo di prendere per davvero in considerazione il pensiero di essere ricambiato, ma anche il semplice fatto di non sapere come reagire se tutto quello fosse stato vero.

_ «Non puoi» _ , esalò, allontanando di scatto la mano e riprendendo a camminare in una palese fuga. Vi erano troppe incognite e fattori da analizzare in quella situazione, era tutto incerto e le sue emozioni a tratti contrastanti stavano crescendo in modo talmente esponenziale da impedirgli di ragionare lucidamente.

Sylvain si stava dichiarando, o almeno era quella l'impressione che aveva avuto Felix e il panico lo aveva fatto reagire di conseguenza.

Aveva interpretato bene le parole dell'altro o si trattava solamente di una sua impressione, del bisogno di sentirsi  _ accettato  _ e  _ amato _ ? 

Se fosse stato tutto reale, Sylvain credeva davvero a quello che stava dicendo? Sarebbe stato pronto ad affrontare le conseguenze? Rinunciare alla famiglia? Oppure si sarebbe tirato indietro?

Troppe erano le domande e più quei quesiti gli vorticavano in testa, più i suoi piedi si muovevano veloci, ma per quanto stesse seriamente cercando di mettere una certa distanza tra sé e Sylvain, quest'ultimo non sembrava interessato a demordere.

Infatti poteva sentirlo alle sue spalle e, all'improvviso, sentí anche la mano forte dell'altro stringersi attorno al suo braccio per fermarlo.

Si divincolò istintivamente, colpendo però Sylvain con una gomitata nello stomaco che gli strappò un gemito di dolore… e per quanto sarebbe stato semplice approfittare di quello per allontanarsi del tutto, Felix si ritrovò fermo sul posto ad assicurarsi di non aver fatto troppo male all'altro.

«Cosa… cosa non posso fare? Provare qualcosa per te?», domandò però Sylvain, premendo una mano sullo stomaco e riprendendo il discorso da dove era stato bruscamente interrotto, «Non puoi impedirmelo…»

Felix scosse il capo, dandosi dello stupido per non aver colto l'occasione di fuggire quando l'aveva avuta.

«Non sai quello che stai dicendo».

«Perché stai sminuendo i miei sentimenti?», gli chiese ferito Sylvain, «Pensi davvero che sia senza cuore? Non credi che io non possa amarti? O… o è per tutte quelle ragazze che ho frequentato?»

Felix non rispose, la sua mente si era bloccata alla frase:  _ “Non credi che io non possa amarti?” _

Aveva interpretato bene le intenzioni di Sylvain ma tante altre incognite rendevano quella dichiarazione ancora incerta.

«Ho provato a compiacere mio padre, ma non ci riesco più», proseguí Sylvain, incoraggiato dal silenzio dell’altro, «sai già come la penso riguardo alle ragazze. Vedono in me solo un Segno, la possibilità di ricchezza. Tu mi hai sempre visto per quello che sono, mi tieni con i piedi per terra… ed è quello che voglio.  _ Da sempre» _ .

Felix tremò, diviso tra il voler credere ciecamente a quelle parole e i dubbi che ancora attanagliavano il suo cuore. Sarebbe stato semplice accettare ciò che Sylvain gli aveva detto, ma non lo era per lui. Felix aveva sempre pensato che la felicità non facesse per lui, e quegli ultimi minuti gli sembravano talmente assurdi da apparire come irreali.

«Perché proprio… ora?», sussurrò, ancora fermo sulla difensiva.

«Perché mi stavi evitando e ti sei comportato in modo strano da quando hai avuto quel malore…», svelò Sylvain, aggiungendo poi un: «e quando ti ho sentito parlare di… questioni sentimentali con la professoressa ho avuto paura che ti fossi innamorato di qualcuno e che… ti avrei perso».

Era talmente sincero da far stringere il cuore di Felix in una morsa crudele che, per quanto dolorosa, sembrò al tempo stesso sbriciolare le sue difese… ed il sollievo che provò nel rendersene conto gli fece quasi capire di non aver aspettato altro per tutta la sua vita se non quella sorta di liberazione.

Non si sentiva ancora al sicuro e vi era ancora lo spauracchio della famiglia di Sylvain che aveva sempre preteso da quest'ultimo degli eredi, ma la speranza che lo stava investendo sembrava essere più forte della paura.

«Non… mi sono innamorato di qualcuno…», si ritrovò ad ammettere, strappando un sospiro di sollievo all’altro, che si mozzò però quando Felix riprese con un esitante e incerto: «lo sono già».

Sylvain boccheggiò, sorpreso, mormorando poi un basso: «… di chi?»

Felix, che con le parole non era mai stato bravo, era ormai certo di non potersi più tirare indietro e sapeva di potersi solamente aggrappare ai gesti, che di solito sapevano essere più esaustivi di qualsiasi inutile farfugliamento.

Afferrò infatti Sylvain per il colletto della camicia e lo trascinò senza troppi complimenti verso un vicoletto lì vicino tra le alte mura del Garreg Mach.

La mano gli tremava e stava sudando, ma non esitò neanche per un momento. Infatti, quando entrambi furono nascosti da delle casse di legno - probabilmente e contenenti approvvigionamenti o armi -, Felix non permise a Sylvain neanche di aprire bocca per pronunciare il suo nome con tono interrogativo che fece scontrare le loro labbra in un bacio doloroso e scomodo, per niente simile a quelli romantici e dolci delle novelle per ragazzine. Non aveva esperienza e quello era fin troppo palese, ma quel dettaglio sembrò non impensierire o divertire Sylvain. Accadde l'esatto contrario, infatti quest'ultimo gli prese il viso tra le mani e, inclinando un poco il capo iniziò a far mutare quel bacio. 

Partì accarezzandogli le guance con i pollici per poi muovere le labbra con delicatezza, invitando Felix a fare lo stesso, ad imitare quei movimenti placidi e calmi.

Fu facile per quest'ultimo seguire quel ritmo e fu altrettanto semplice lasciarsi andare ad un contatto più passionale quando, socchiudendo le labbra, permise alla lingua di Sylvain di intrufolarsi nella sua bocca.

Privato di qualsiasi pensiero, dubbio o indecisione, Felix emise un basso gemito e si ritrovò stretto all'altro ragazzo, non solo per timore di perdere l'equilibrio da quanto la testa gli stava vorticando e per il forte e folle battito del suo cuore, ma anche per mantenere il contatto con la realtà: accertarsi che fosse tutto vero e non il frutto della sua immaginazione.

Si chiese se stesse accadendo tutto per davvero ma, ad essere sincero, non poteva essere una sua fantasia perché mai in tutta la sua esistenza aveva osato fantasticare in quel modo, perché aveva sempre preferito aggrapparsi alla menzogna del non provare niente che illudersi attraverso delle idilliache ma dolorose situazioni mentali.

Animato da quella sicurezza si permise di assecondare con altrettanto entusiasmo e trasporto i movimenti di Sylvain, ben deciso a non lasciar parlare solo la sua inesperienza.

Si separarono solo dopo qualche minuto e Felix, pur con il fiato corto, le labbra pulsanti e le guance in fiamme, non poté negare a se stesso di non essersi mai sentito meglio in vita sua. Dalle sue spalle sembrava essere scomparso un peso enorme e non riuscì neanche a nascondere un sorriso sincero quando Sylvain, ridacchiando con il volto arrossato tanto quanto il suo, commentó con un: «Beh… capisco.  _ Ti amo anche io _ ».

  
  


  
  


Quando la sera Byleth entrò nel refettorio, la prima cosa che fece fu andare a cercare con lo sguardo Felix per assicurarsi che fosse presente e che, soprattutto, stesse bene. Era un gesto che ormai faceva in modo automatico dall'incidente e rimase piacevolmente sorpresa nel vedere il ragazzo seduto non solo allo stesso tavolo di Sylvain, in compagnia degli altri suoi compagni di classe, ma anche accanto al ragazzo.

Ad un primissimo sguardo sembrava che le cose si fossero risolte tra i due, che avessero quanto meno chiarito, ma che ma ciò che riuscì a sorprendere in positivo sia lei che Sothis fu la vista delle loro mani nascoste sotto il tavolo, strette l'una a l'altra in una muta e segreta dimostrazione di una neonata relazione.

Quello andava oltre ogni loro più rosea aspettativa, anche se avevano entrambe sperato che la situazione si risolvesse nel migliore dei modi. In realtà era stata più Sothis a  _ sostenere  _ quella presa di posizione più romantica -  _ “Sono carini insieme! E in questo modo smetterai pure di ricevere lamentele su Sylvain e il suo comportamento con le ragazze del Monastero e del Villaggio!” _ , sosteneva - e Byleth, pur lasciandosi trasportare, si sarebbe semplicemente sentita rassicurata dal vederli di nuovo insieme anche solo come amici.

_ "Mi costa ammetterlo, ma avevi ragione. Se la è cavata anche senza il nostro intervento",  _ commentó Sothis con tono fiero, con le mani appoggiate sui fianchi esili.

_ "Sono… felice che si sia risolto tutto per il meglio", _ ammise a sua volta, spostandosi verso la fila per il pranzo.

_ "Ora però che ne dici se ci occupiamo di te?" _ , propose però la Dea per l'ennesima volta in quegli ultimi giorni, richiesta che si era ovviamente fatta molto più insistente da quando aveva scoperto chi si trovava dall'altra estremità del filo rosso di Byleth. Quest’ultima però aveva sempre rifiutato un po' per imbarazzo e un po' per una reale incapacità di gestire una situazione così lontana da quelle che era solita affrontare.

_ "Sothis",  _ la ammoní senza però troppa convinzione.

Era cresciuta solo con la presenza di suo padre, circondata dai mercenari e da situazioni ben poco  _ romantiche _ . In fin dei conti, constatò, lei e Felix non erano poi così diversi l'una dall'altro. Forse Byleth aveva un po' più di problemi - lei e Sothis erano una cosa sola -, ma entrambi erano inesperti in materia di romanticismo e preferivano la spada come metodo di comunicazione.

_ “Di cosa hai paura? Di non riuscire a parlare? Non è che cambi tanto, sei già silenziosa di tuo!”, _ ribatté Sothis.

_ “Non sono portata per queste cose”,  _ si difese.

_ "Se ci è riuscito Felix… puoi farcela anche tu",  _ insinuò la Dea con decisione, proseguendo poi con un:  _ “puoi proporre un allenamento al Campo Marzio, una serata in studio in Biblioteca, anche andare a prendere il tea… ti accompagnerebbe anche a pescare. Accetterebbe a prescindere perchè sei tu a proporlo. Quindi dammi retta e andiamo. Ora!" _

Quella di Sothis non era curiosità né pareva essere animata da un futile capriccio, quello che la Dea voleva era ben diverso e più profondo. Voleva che Byleth fosse felice, e anche se non lo diceva apertamente la giovane donna lo aveva intuito sin da subito.

Rimase muta, avanzando lentamente nella fila per il pasto, permettendosi dapprima di osservare Sylvain e Felix - il quale sembrava per la prima volta rilassato e tranquillo, nonostante la sua solita espressione dura e scontrosa - e infine la sua mano, sulla quale pendeva il filo rosso che la legava alla sua anima gemella.

Sospirò seguendo quel percorso ormai familiare con lo sguardo, sapendo fin troppo bene dove e da chi l’avrebbe condotta. Strinse la mano in un pugno, prendendo infine la sua decisione. Lanciò una brevissima occhiata a Sothis che fluttuava ancora accanto a lei, invisibile a tutti tranne che alla stessa Byleth.

" _ Direi che… possiamo provarci". _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Se ve lo state chiedendo: non ho nominato VOLUTAMENTE l'anima gemella di Byleth XD 
> 
> E niente. Grazie per aver letto ed essere arrivati fin qui!


End file.
